everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Nicomedes Stormwing
Nicomedes Alpheus Stormwing, commonly referred to as "Nico", he/him is a 2019-introduced and all-around character. He is the son of Tempestas and Libertas from Roman Mythology and heir to Tempestas' legacies and myths. He is attending his Legacy Year at Ever After High's Mythology Program and currently rooms with Zain Chaostorm. In the destiny conflict, Nico aligns with the Neutrals, not giving a damn about the debate and wanting to follow his own life. Characteristics Personality & Traits * Cool, calm and collected, most things don't bother him * Protective over family, extremely close to his mothers. * (More to come... once I think of them) Physical Appearance Nico is a handsome young man with short, shoulder-length platinum blonde hair with pale green eyes and a slightly tanned skin tone. He stands 6'4". Unlike most of the other Romans, he wears more Modern clothing but does incorporate Roman themes. Hobbies & Interests Storms As the child of a Storm Goddess, it's probably undoubtfully that he would love to study storms in general. Nico can spend hours outside during storms and just watch them and not be bothered (Jasper often worries about him when he does spend hours outside in the raining downpour) Powers & Abilities As the son of Tempesta, Nico inherited her storm and weather abilities, but really only utilizes his electricity powers. Having both weather and storm powers, Nico is extremely powerful, but just like Ivy Efiáltis, he does not openly reveal this. Powers * Storm manipulation: Nico has the power to manipulate and control storms. ** Storm generation: He is able to generate vast storms on different levels of power. ** Electricity manipulation: Nico is able to control, absorb, conduct, generate and store electricity. *** Electricity generation: He is able to generate electricity out of nothing. *** Electricity projection: He is able to project his lightning in various attacks. *** Electricity attacks: Nico can unleash electricity and lightning in the form of various attacks. *** Electricity Immunity: He is immune to electricity. *** Electricity absorption and redirection: Nico is able to absorb electricity and redirect it. *** Shocking: He is capable of shocking any attacker that makes physical contact with him. *** Paralysis inducement: He can induce paralysis through electric shocks. *** Thunderstorm generation: Nico also has the power to create and generate thunderstorms. * Endless Storms: Nico potentially has the power to create a storm that can last forever. * Weather manipulation: In addition, Nico also inherited Tempestas' weather powers, but doesn't use it as much as his storm powers. * Immortality Skillset * Multilingualism: Nico is able to speak Ancient and Modern Latin and is learning Japanese. * Electrokinetic combat: Trained since he was small, Nico can infuse his powers into combat, allowing him to defend and protect himself. Myth - Tempestas How the Myth Goes : Main: Tempestas How Does Nico Come Into It? TBA Viewpoint on Destiny TBA School Life Class Schedule Period 1: Mythos Magic Period 2: FEL Period 3: Mythology Period 4: Marksmanship Period 5: Olympian Olympics Period 6: Free Period Dorm Room Quotes TBA Trivia * His full name is Nicomedes Alpheus Stormwing. ** Nicomedes is the Latin form of Greek Nikomedes, meaning "victory-scheme ** Alpheus is a variant spelling of the Latin name Alphaeus, meaning "changing." *** Nico hates his middle names and prefers that no one knows it. ** Stormwing is a name chosen for Tempestas, is the Goddess of Storms. *** Shadows' tried to find something more fitting, but nothing fit. * Nico's birthday is on June 1st, making him a Gemini. * Nico supports LGBT+ and identifies as pansexual. Notes * Nico was originally created due to Jasper's original love interest, being taken down and being retired. ** The creator of the love interest was ok with it as well. Gallery Category:Shadows' characters Category:Characters Category:Roman Mythology Category:Males Category:Neutrals Category:Pansexual